Half Alive (KaiSoo)
by baeklogy
Summary: Berawal dari kecelakaan yang mengambil sebagian ingatannya, Kyungsoo juga harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melihat makhluk halus, contohnya makhluk halus yang mengaku bernama Jongin./KaiSoo/KaDi/BOYSLOVE/REPOST/DLDR


**Trigger(s)** : Self-harm, extreme drama effect, homophobic, broken home, bullying.

 **Half Alive**

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan buruk yang menimpa Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berakhir dengan hampir menghilangnya seluruh memori ingatannya, tidak seluruhnya juga sih, hanya memori ketika kecelakaan itu saja, singkatnya dia mengalami trauma otak akibat kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan seseorang melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Namun, untungnya itu hanya berlaku sementara tetapi tetap saja kecelakaan ini merugikannya karena setelah terbangun pasca operasi, tahu-tahu saja dia bisa melihat sosok-sosok yang tak seharus dilihatnya.

Satu sosok yang selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit, bahkan sosok itu adalah makhluk pertama yang dilihatnya ketika dia terbangun setelah menjalani operasi, barulah setelah itu orang tuanya. Hari itu, Kyungsoo berteriak kepada sosok lelaki tampan yang memiliki tubuh begitu tinggi dan proposional itu karena sosok tersebut tak henti-henti untuk mengganggu dirinya.

Dokter menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi yang memang biasa muncul ketika seseorang sehabis operasi seperti Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin sekali bahwa kehadiran sosok tampan dengan kulit tan namun terlihat begitu pucat itu bukanlah sekadar halusinasi yang dibuat oleh otaknya. Jika itu hanya halusinasi, maka dalam sehari atau dua hari akan hilang. Namun, ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dan dipastikan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari segar untuk melihat halusinasi seperti sosok yang mengenalkan namanya Kyungsoo dengan nama 'Jongin' ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat ini?" Jongin berusaha melucu dan membuat si mata bulat itu tertawa dengan guyonannya tetapi itu berakhir dengan sia-sia sebab Kyungsoo kembali bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar dan melihat kehadiran Jongin. Jongin berdecak sebal, dia pun memutuskan untuk memilih opsi terakhir, yaitu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menyeramkan; mata yang hilang, kulit terbakar dan memerah, serta mulut yang robek hingga ke pipi atas. Semua itu lebih dari cukup membuat Kyungsoo merosot dan berjongkok di jalan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya.

Jongin yang khawatir pun segera mengembalikan wajahnya ke bentuk 'normal' lagi dan ikut berjongkok. "Hei, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan dirimu!"

Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan untuk memastikan sosok Jongin yang benar-benar menyeramkan itu hilang dari pandangannya, dia hampir menangis saat ini. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berencana untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, tetapi panggilan Jongin menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak menungguku?" tanya Jongin yang masih berjongkok, posisi semula.

"Tidak," sahutan pendek dan datar itu tentu saja berasal dari Kyungsoo yang masih tidak peduli dan jual mahal. Jongin tak perlu membujuknya, karena Jongin tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan mendengar suara dari si mata bulat dengan pipi gembil itu.

"Akkhhh! Jongin, tolong!" Jongin menyeringai kesenangan saat teriakan itu terdengar olehnya. Tadi itu adalah teriakan Kyungsoo yang diganggu oleh hantu lainnya yang tentu saja lebih menyeramkan dan jahat daripada Jongin.

"Tunggu aku!" Lalu datanglah pahlawan kesiangan untuk menyelamatkan sang pemeran utama dari gangguan hantu-hantu jahat.

-o0o-

Kehadiran Jongin di hidup membawa kerugian dan keuntungan secara bersamaan; rugi karena seluruh kejahilan Jongin yang tidak setengah-setengah dan untung karena dengan adanya Jongin, ada yang melindunginya dari gangguan hantu yang lebih menyeramkan dari Jongin. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya sekarang tanpa Jongin di sampingnya, dipastikan Kyungsoo sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena terus berteriak saat didekati hantu-hantu tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus terhadap novel yang dipegangnya pun menoleh ke samping sisi tempat tidur yang 'diisi' oleh Jongin yang punya kesibukannya sendiri, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tampannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo jadi merasa aneh sendiri-bukan aneh seperti apa, hanya saja dia tidak biasa saja dipandangi seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sarkas, sayangnya nada suaranya tidak mendukung kesarkasme-annya.

Air muka Jongin berubah heran, "Mengapa? Kau gugup?"

Mata bulat itu bertambah bulat, terkejut atas pertanyaan tak berjawaban dari Jongin itu. "Jangan sembarangan jika berbicara!" Jongin mengendikan bahunya pertanda tak peduli dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya; menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memuja.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia tidak akan bisa memaksa hantu keras kepala seperti Jongin. Daripada dia membuang suara untuk hal tidak penting, lebih baik dia membaca novel yang dipinjamnya dari Zitao, teman sebangkunya. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada novel di tangannya itu, akan tetapi tetap saja dirinya malah terfokus pada Jongin dengan mencuri pandang ke arah sosok hantu tampan itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Jongin yang sepertinya menyadari jika Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo kelabakan, "tentu saja tidak ada!"

Kyungsoo malah meletakkan novel pinjaman itu ke nakasnya dengan kasar lalu mematikan lampu di kamarnya dan menghidupkan lampu tidur. Jongin ternganga heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang aneh sekali itu, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir Jongin. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, sebenarnya tidak mengerti keseluruhan. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasakan jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Jongin mulai menggodanya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memeringati dirinya sendiri sampai Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya bahwa Jongin itu hanyalah hantu atau malah hanya halusinasi 'teman' yang dibangunnya sendiri.

Kalian harus tahu, di sekolahnya, Kyungsoo adalah orang pendiam dan akan tetap seperti itu, meskipun dia terbuli sekalipun. Karena menurutnya, diam adalah satu-satunya cara agar masalah cepat berlalu, padahal tidak.

Kyungsoo juga tidak melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang self-harm-seseorang yang tidak mampu menyatukan antara perasaan dan pikirannya dan berakhir memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Di dunia ini, yang mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya ini hanyalah Jongin, sosok transparan yang suka sekali mengganggu dan berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan cara apapun. Hal tersebut serta-merta membuat Kyungsoo melupakan sejenak seluruh beban yang dipikulnya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar, membuktikan bahwa pemuda kecil itu telah terlelap. Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha mengusap surai hitam pekat milik Kyungsoo, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama-menerawang. Jongin tersenyum kecut, mau bagaimanapun dia terlihat 'hidup' di depan Kyungsoo, tetap saja dia adalah orang yang sudah tiada.

"Aku harap ingatanmu tidak akan pernah kembali, Kyungsoo." Jongin sendiri baru tahu, hantu sepertinya bisa memiliki emosi seperti ini.

-o0o-

Kyungsoo berkeringat dalam tidurnya, tubuh dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah-dia bermimpi buruk. Lalu, terbangun dengan tubuh yang kaku sementara, matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit.

Mimpi itu lagi, di mana dia berada di tempat yang pengap dan sempit, serta orang-orang yang berlumur darah dan menanti ajal mereka, dan terakhir adalah meledaknya bus tersebut.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengingatnya, namun nihil. Tak ada ingatan tentang bus tersebut yang tersangkut diingatannya. Kyungsoo benci kondisinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah penumpang bus yang selamat-Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa ada lagi yang juga selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut-dan dia tidak mengingat apapun. Ketika keluarga yang ditinggalkan dari orang-orang yang meninggak dunia itu menangis berduka, Kyungsoo malah tak mengingatnya.

"Merenung lagi?"

"HUWAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang ketika Jongin menampakkan dirinya di atas Kyungsoo-mengambang.

"Bisakah kau tidak muncul seperti itu? Aku bisa serangan jantung!" Kyungsoo berangsur duduk, mengusap dada kirinya, dan berusaha menarik napas.

"Maaf, habisnya kau belum bangkit sedari tadi, aku kan khawatir padamu!" cicit Jongin yang kali ini berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di atas lemari pakaian.

"Wah, aku baru mendengar bahwa ada hantu yang bisa khawatir kepada manusia, sungguh mengejutkan," sarkas Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan dengan tempo yang lama.

"Tentu saja, hantu sepertiku ini tidak bisa ditemukan lagi karena hantu yang berperasaan hanyalah aku," kata Jongin yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dia menghilang dari atas lemari pakaian dan muncul di samping sisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Kau belum juga bergerak? Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang lebar. Untuk memastikan, Kyungsoo mencari ponsel yang berada di nakasnya dan matanya yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat lagi-nyaris keluar dari tempatnya-melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu.

"Jika aku telat, aku menyalahkan dirimu!" Kyungsoo sekonyong-konyongnya mengambil seragam dari lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda hidup dengan pipi yang begitu gembil itu, "Bahkan aku sudah mati pun masih diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya."

-o0o-

Saat ini Kyungsoo sibuk menyusun buku ke rak besar milik perpustakaan sekolahnya itu. Ini semua karena Jongin yang usil sekali, entah itu menyembunyikan sepatunya-setan aneh itu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, tetapi dia bisa menyentuh barang mati lainnya-

"BOO!" Lagi, Jongin menampakan dirinya di saat Kyungsoo tengah memanjat tangga untuk menyimpang buku-buku di tangannya ke rak yang lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo sudah menutup matanya, dia sudah mempersiapkan kepalanya menghempas ke lantai.

Jongin terkejut dan mendadak panik, dia mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat, dan lagi-lagi yang terjadi adalah tubuhnya menerawang. Jongin berteriak, tetapi siapa yang akan mendengar teriakan dari sebuah arwah penasaran seperti dirinya.

Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo menunggu dirinya terhempas, tetapi dia tidak kunjung merasakan kesakitan. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah wajah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol, ketua osis di sekolah sekaligus orang yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya.

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak saja bersemu, dia bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan apapun. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari mimpi yang indah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda lain yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol. Itu Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol.

"Senior!"

Kyungsoo segera melepas diri dari Chanyeol, membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai pertanda terima kasih.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kami tidak melewati lorong ini dan Chanyeol tidak melihatmu yang akan terjatuh dari tangga," kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Senior!" ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bisa-bisa dia semakin patah hati melihat keserasian mereka.

Park Chanyeol, ketua osis yang tampan, sopan, dan bertata-krama. Sementara, Byun Baekhyun, ketua ekskul menyanyi yang hangat, cantik untuk seukuran laki-laki, dan sangat sopan. Mereka juga berada di tingkat terakhir dan berada di kelas yang sama. Kyungsoo merasa menyukai Chanyeol adalah dosa paling besar yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Berdirilah yang baik agar aku bisa melihat _nametag_ -mu!" seru Chanyeol dan dituruti oleh Kyungsoo yang menegakkan punggungnya dengan ragu.

"Ah... Kyungsoo. Sekarang kami tahu nama kamu. Semoga ketika bertemu lain kali, kita bisa saling sapa." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Kyungsoo mengeluh dalam hatinya, pantas saja Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki sehangat dan secantik Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya?" Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi, dan masih tetap membungkuk meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menghilang di balik lorong buku tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Jongin yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya menatap sedih wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti putus cinta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Jongin yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir momennya bersama Chanyeol yang dibuat Jongin, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih dengan Jongin setelah ini.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu sudah membuatku hampir terjatuh," ucap Kyungsoo sembari memamerkan senyuman 'hati'-nya, lalu kembali menaiki tangga dan menyusun buku-buku tersebut dengan sedikit bersenandung dan tertawa-tawa kecil, persis seperti orang gila. Jongin rasanya ingin menangis kasihan melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, tetapi dia sadar bawa arwah tidak mungkin ada air mata.

-o0o-

Ini hari pekan, itu berarti Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal ke psikiaternya. Dia sudah berada di ruang tunggu, bersiap-siap untuk dipanggil namanya. Tak menunggu lama lagi, nomor urut beserta namanya pun dipanggil.

Kakinya melangkah masuk, kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari seseorang hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti ketika matanya menemukan punggung yang ditutupi jubah putih itu.

"Selamat datang, apa keluhan anda-Hei! Kyungsoo, aku melupakan jadwalmu ada pada hari ini," orang itu terkekeh sembari memberi isyarat; menyuruh Kyungsoo berbaring di sebuah kursi hitam panjang yang dikhususkan untuk hipnoterapi.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Kris Wu, sepupu chinanya yang sudah bekerja sebagai psikiater ini.

"Sebentar, aku ambil catatanmu dulu." Sementara Kris mencari catatan hipnoterapinya, Kyungsoo terlihat bosan dengan ocehan tanpa henti dari Jongin. Terkadang, Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, mengapa dari sekian banyak orang di kota ini, dia yang dipilih Jongin untuk ditempeli.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku banyak tahu tentangmu, bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo yang tadinya memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan Jongin pun berubah terkejut, dia sepertinya pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kau ingat sudah sampai mana kita pada minggu lalu?" tanya Kris yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, bertanya untuk melatih lagi ingatan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah sampai pada aku yang melihat seseorang yang terus disampingku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia!"

Kris mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Kyungsoo. Kemudian berkata, "Sandarkan kepalamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu!"

Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan sugesti dari Kris dan mulai menutup matanya. Lagi, dia mendapatkan dirinya bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo berada di balkon kamarnya, dia menatap langit malam yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan gemerlap bintang, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi berawan dan sedikit merah, pertanda hujan akan datang.

Kyungsoo memegang sebuah _cutter_ di tangannya, _cutter_ itu sengaja disimpan dan disembunyikan dari orang tuanya. Karena Kyungsoo benci ketika dirinya menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab, sebaiknya dia menyimpan baik-baik air matanya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa sakit di kulitnya.

Sesaat _cutter_ itu menggores pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo hingga mengeluarkan darah-tidak terlalu banyak, karena hanya goresan tipis-sedikit rasa tenang pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, begitulah cara kerjanya. Bagi Kyungsoo, _cutter_ adalah pelarian terakhirnya ketika dirinya tak mampu menangis dan berteriak.

"Apa itu melegakan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo menangis, dia meminta Kris untuk membimbingnya untuk bangun. Kris menurutinya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo terbangun dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Kris, aku tidak mampu mengingatnya," lirih Kyungsoo yang berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Entah mengapa, ketika suara itu mrnyambangi pendengarannya, hatinya penuh rasa bersalah dan matanya ingin terus mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya jika dirimu saja tidak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui siapa dia." Kris memberikan sebuah motivasi. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini, Kyungsoo terus melatih ingatannya dan dia belum juga menemukan titik terang tentang siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya di saat dia bersedih itu. Hanya tentang orang itu dan saat kecelakaan yang dia lupakan, selain itu dia mengingat semuanya dengan apik tanpa ada yang terlupakan.

"Sekarang kita ulang lagi terapinya. Dengarkan aku lagi, Kyungsoo. Kosongkan pikiranmu, rilekskan tubuhmu, hilangkan seluruh rasa penat, sedih, tertekan, dan sebagainya itu darimu. Biarkan pikiran dan perasaanmu menyatu." Dari awal Kris tahu kebiasaan mengerikan Kyungsoo yang suka sekali mengiris pergelangan tangannya, itu akibat dari pemuda itu tidak bisa menyatukan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Kau sudah merasakan pikiran dan perasaanmu menyatu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia juga sudah mulai rileks dan napasnya sudah terdengar beraturan.

"Biarkan alam bawah sadar menguasai pikiranmu. Ingat, kau harus ada kemauan untuk bisa merangsang otakmu agar bisa menyusun memorimu lagi, tetapi jangan pernah memaksakannya!" Kris memberikan sugesti secara perlahan dan berurut dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hari itu, aku dibawa ke gudang sekolah oleh teman sekelasku dan mereka mengelilingiku dan membuang air seni mereka tepat di tubuhku." Kris mencatat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, tetapi aktivitasnya itu terhenti mendengar pernyataan jujur Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo mengalami pembulian berlebih seperti itu.

"Aku menunduk dan diam saja. Hingga aku mendengar suara keributan. Lelaki itu datang, dia memukul orang-orang itu. Setelah membuat mereka tumbang dan tak bisa melawan lagi, dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas. Dia mengajakku ke kamar mandi Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, yang sempat kulihat hanya matanya saja.

"Aku membasuh tubuhku di sana dan dari bawah pintu, dia memberikanku baju olahraganya untuk kukenakan. Sedikit kebesaran, tetapi tidak masalah. Dia mengajakku ke atap sekolah, menyuruhku berteriak agar rasa marah dan kesalku lepas. Aku berteriak dan menangis hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku mengering, dia memelukku dari belakang."

Kris bertanya memastikan, "Apa kau merasa tenang di dalam pelukannya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melihat bagaimana rupanya?" Kris kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Kali ini jawaban dari Kyungsoo berupa gelengan yang berarti dia belum bisa melihat rupa laki-laki itu. Kris merasakan perubahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti frustasi dan terlalu memaksa menggali ingatannya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi tepat berada di sampingnya tampak begitu khawatir terlebih lagi pelipis Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi bulir keringat jagung.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo! Jangan memaksa ingatanmu, itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Lebih baik kau buka lagi matamu, kita bisa melakukannya hari pekan yang akan datang," kata Kris memberikan sugesti agar Kyungsoo menghentikan pemaksaan atas dirinya sendiri itu.

"Sebentar! Aku melihatnya lagi!" Kris yang mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo pun tertunda, dia mengangkat bolpoin dan buku kecilnya itu.

"Kau melihatnya dimana?" tanya Kris yang sudah terlihat saksama mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda bermata besar itu.

"Di bus. Dia memelukku." Kyungsoo terisak sehabisnya. Kris kelabakan, belum pernah di sesi terapi mereka selama ini Kyungsoo sampai menangis seperti itu. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah sempurna karena tangisannya sendiri.

"Dan... Tidak! Tidak! Bus itu tidak seharusnya meledak! Tidak!" Karena tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo semakin tertekan, Kris membangunkannya dari pengarus hipnoterapinya.

"Buka matamu perlahan. Jika bisa kali ini kau hitung mundur dari sepuluh," intruksi Kris dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah wajah pucat pasi Jongin yang tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya jika itu menyakitkan untukmu!" Jongin mengelap matanya padahal dia tidak memiliki air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lirih Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar dan itu semakin mengundang histerisnya Jongin yang berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya, tetapi tak kunjung bisa. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, hampir tak mampu.

Kris melihat sekelilingnya yang tak ada lagi orang kecuali dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Kyungsoo heran yang malah tertawa ke udara hampa.

-o0o-

"Ketika kau menangis, itu jelek sekali," ucap Jongin berusaha memperbaiki lagi senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, pergi saja sana, cari orang yang bisa menampung hantu aneh sepertimu," sarkas Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak aneh, aku hanya unik dan tampan," koreksi Jongin yang merasa bangga sendiri, entah bangga karena apa.

"Unik? Tampan? Kau sudah jadi hantu, 'kan? Mengapa masih saja bermimpi?!" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo cukup besar hingga membuat beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki lobi memandangnya aneh, ada pula yang berbisik sembari menatapnya.

"Dasar orang gila!" Jongin mengatai Kyungsoo. Dia dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat meringis menahan malu. Jongin terlebih dahulu pergi, dia menghilang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum tak enak kepada pengunjung rumah sakit yang menyangkanya benar-benar sudah gila.

"Awas saja kau, Jongin!" geram Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

-o0o-

"Kau masih gelisah?" tebak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memakan makan siangnya.

Rumahnya yang besar itu kini seperti tak berpenghuni lagi, telah dipastikan bahwa kedua orang tuanya berpergian sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gelisah. Orang yang seharusnya aku ingat, malah kulupakan," dengus Kyungsoo yang tidak menaruh minat lagi pada makanannya.

"Hei, setidaknya kau harus makan, Kyung." Jongin berseru keras saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit saja tanpa ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Untuk apa dia memelukku di dalam bus yang akan menerobos pembatas jalan itu?" Kyungsoo melirih, diujung matanya telah terdapat air mata yang bersiap jatuh.

Jongin mendengus frustasi, dia hampir menjadi arwah gila melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah gila karena ingatannya, "Berhentilah memikirkan laki-laki yang kau katakan itu! Dia mungkin sudah mati, dan tak ada gunanya untuk mengingat orang mati!"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis, "Kau juga orang mati. Pikirkan saja, jika tidak ada satupun yang mengingat kematianmu."

Wajah pasi itu mengeras, terlihat tersinggung atas perkataan Kyungsoo. Lalu, dia menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja berteriak kesal dibuatnya. Dia memilih untuk memakan makan siangnya secepat mungkin.

Seusai membersihkan isi piring dan mencucinya kemudian, Kyungsoo menuju balkon kamarnya dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Jongin berada di sana, menatap rumah di sampingnya.

"Sejak kedatanganmu di rumahku, kau selalu melihat rumah itu," ucap Kyungsoo bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon. Tak lama, di rumah itu terdengar teriakan tak terima seorang wanita dan amukan dari pria.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi," keluh Kyungsoo yang risih mendengarnya. Lebih baik orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah, daripada di rumah jika akan bertengkar seperti tetangganya itu

"Oh ya, Jongin." Jongin yang dipanggil sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, tetapi fokusnya masih tertuju pada dinding kaca yang terbuka lebar dari rumah di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau tidak merindukan keluargamu? Bukannya kau masih memiliki memori dari dirimu yang masih seorang manusia?" pertanyaan beruntun tak terelakan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki kenangan baik, semua yang berada diingatan dan hatiku hanya penuh dengan kenangan buruk yang menyakitkan," Jongin mengatakannya dengan wajah dan suara yang begitu datar. Kyungsoo berdehem, dia tersadar bahwa suasana di sekitar mereka saat ini sangat aneh. Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat Jongin yang dingin dan datar.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak naik ke langit saja? Kau bukan manusia yang mati karena bunuh diri, 'kan?" Jongin menggeleng, menjawab kedua pertanyaan secara bersamaan.

"Aku adalah hantu yang penasaran, Kyung. Ada jawaban yang belum terselesaikan dan aku harus mencari tahunya agar peristirahatan terakhirku tenang."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku bisa langsung diangkat ke langit dan diberikan hukuman jika memberitahumu, itu aturan langit." Kyungsoo mendengus karena tidak mendapati jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, jika aku menanyakan bagaimana kematianmu terjadi-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, lalu berlanjut dengan koreksi pada katanya "-tidak, penyebab kematianmu saja, apa kau dilarang memberitahunya padaku?"

Jongin mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya sudah berubah ekspresi, jenaka dan menyebalkan. "Apapun itu, asal kematianku dan masa laluku sebagai manusia."

Karena tidak mau bertambah kesal lagi atas jawaban tak memuaskan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan memilih menonton televisi. Jongin yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda bermata besar itu.

-o0o-

Minggu ini, Kyungsoo tidak berpenampilan seperti biasanya; memakai baju kasual, mengenakan mantel cokelatnya, dan bersiap ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu Kris menggunakan sepeda atau taksi-jika sepedanya mengalami masalah-, begitulah hari pekan Kyungsoo berlalu ketika dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun tidak untuk pekan ini, semua yang dipakainya serba hitam, dia juga membawa sebuket bunga mawar hitam.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Jongin sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo menaruh sebuket mawar hitam itu di keranjang sepedanya.

Kyungsok tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Ke tempat kecelakaan bus yang kualami." Bukannya malah senang, Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Di sana lebih banyak lagi arwah-arwah penasaran yang lebih menyeramkan dengan berbagai perasaan yang mungin akan menggerombolimu untuk diminta bantuannya." Wajah Jongin semakin tak suka melihat Kyungsoo malah tetap bersikukuh dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Hari ini genap empat bulan peringatan kejadian kecelakaan itu," lirih Kyungsoo menatap nanar sebuket mawar hitam di keranjang sepedanya itu.

"Tetapi-"

"Aku tak perlu khawatir dengan hantu-hantu di sana karena ada kau yang akan mengusir hantu-hantu itu untukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar si hantu tampan itu. Jongin berpaling, jika dia masih manusia, dipastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah bersemu seperti orang kasmaran.

Mereka pergi ke jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana menyeramkannya malam itu. Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di mana bus itu menerobos pagar pembatas yang kini sudah diperbaiki. Kyungsoo juga bersiap-siap melemparkan buket bunga itu ke jurang yang terpampang di depannya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sibuk mengusir hantu-hantu yang mendekatinya.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo yang menghentikan gerak melayang Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin melemparkan ini bersamaku?" ajaknya tak lupa memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Jongin berekspresi jenaka, "Kau ingin membuang sampah sembarangan, ya? Tidak, aku sudah mati dan tidak mau merepotkan negara lagi dengan membuang sampah sembarangan sepertimu."

Wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berseri berubah muram dan sedih. Ah, sepertinya dia salah memilih waktu untuk bercanda bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo. Tetapi, kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memegangmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengira bahwa Jongin salah mengartikan pembicaraannya.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura memegang buket bunga ini bersamaku, tidak perlu sampai menyentuhku, Jongin." Seakan banci yang terciduk satpol pp, Jongin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, bersamaan dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang bersiap-siap melepaskan buket bunga tersebut ke jurang tersebut, tetapi hasilnya tetap menerawang. Mereka berhitung mundur dari angka tiga, perlahan dan akhirnya bunga tersebut jatuh ke dasar jurang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling melempar senyuman. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang dari ingatannya yang memulih, dia mendapat sekilat sebuah momen bersama seseorang yang tersenyum bersamanya yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Jongin, mengapa kau terasa familier bagiku?" bisik Kyungsoo sangat kecil dan merasa Jongin tidak dapat mendengarnya. Baguslah.

Selepas berdoa di sana agar korban jiwa tenang di alamnya, Kyungsoo kembali bersepeda. Dia suka ketika wajahnya diterpa angin segar. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya sembari melayang, mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo membawa sepedanya pun tak bisa menahan senyuman tampannya.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya Jongin yang kali ini berada di keranjangnya, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, tetapi dia sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Aku sedikit lega setelah melemparkan bunga tadi ke jurang tersebut," ucap Kyungsoo nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Ingat, tadi itu adalah pencemaran lingkungan, kau tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan seperti tadi," kata Jongin sok memberitahu membuat suasana Kyungsoo yang tadinya baik malah berubah buruk.

Namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah kilatan pada ingatannya kembali lagi, Kyungsoo menghentikan sepedanya membuat Jongin yang sudah melayang di sekitarnya berhenti dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, sebuah suara lainnya pun bersuara dari ingatannya.

 _"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Lalu mengapa kau tidak berbahagia seperti sebelumnya?"_

 _"Ini kali pertamanya aku kabur dari rumah, Kim, dan aku takut."_

 _"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!"_

 _Kyungsoo melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah duduk di bus, tepat di samping jendela, dan seorang pemuda lainnya. Matanya membesar, dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya, dia mengenali wajah itu._

 _Itu..._

 _Jongin?_

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!" Jongin berkata hingga membuat atensi Kyungsoo teralih sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi jika rasa penasaranmu yang sampai saat ini membuatmu masih bergentayangan itu telah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Jongin tertegun,membutuhkan waktu lama hingga membuat hantu itu berkedip.

"Aku akan tenang dan kembali ke alam dimana seharusnya aku berada," jawab Jongin sembari tersenyum, senyuman tanpa beban.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" Jongin bertanya duluan, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo semakin merambat bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupannya semasa menjadi manusia.

Kyungsoo hampir mengatakan bahwa dia mengingat seseorang yang parasnya serupa dengan Jongin. Walaupun hanya mengingatnya sekilas, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya pada saat itu adalah seseorang yang menyerupai Jongin, atau itu memang Jongin?

"Kyungsoo, aku bertanya!" seru Jongin yang merasa tidak direspon.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, kegugupannya begitu kentara apalagi saat Jongin menatapnya tajam, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya, itu saja!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh pada sosok menerawang itu. Tetapi, seberapa cepat Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya, tentu saja Jongin dapat mengejarnya dengan mudah, tentu saja karena dia adalah hantu yang bisa berteleportasi.

-o0o-

Tak terasa, hari semakin larut malam, sementara itu, Kyungsoo sudah berbaring tenang di kamarnya, dengan ditemani temaramnya lampu tidur.

Jongin? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan hantu aneh itu lagi setelah dirinya selesai mandi. Ah, lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo memang mengusir Jongin ketika dirinya akan mandi, karena pernah Jongin tidak sengaja menembus pintu kamar mandinya di saat Kyungsoo sedang berada di bawah derasnya air _shower_ dan telanjang, tentu saja.

Tetapi, ini sudah hampir tiga jam, dan Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, eh memangnya Jongin punya batang hidung?

Suara mobil masuk ke perkarangan rumah, kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara mereka saling bersahutan, memperdebatkan kepulangan mereka, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya, "Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah makan?"

Itu suara ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi rambut. Dua kali mengetuk dan tak ada jawaban, ibunya menyerah dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar dari tempatnya berada, dia menutupi matanya, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang, juga melatih ingatannya. Tetapi, karena memaksakan diri, dia tidak dapat mendapatkan apapun dari ingatannya.

"Kyungsoo." Entah datang dari mana, Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya, di atas ranjangnya. Biasanya, jika Kyungsoo berada di suasana hati seperti ini, Jongin yang akan menghiburnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun bila keadaan hatimu saja berantakan," tukas Jongin tersenyum tanggung.

"Sekarang, berbaringlah yang benar," ujarnya diikuti Kyungsoo yang membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"Tutup matamu, lalu pikirkanlah hal yang membahagiakan bagimu dan kau akan mendapatkan kedamaian hatimu. Pada saat itu, cobalah mengolah ingatanmu lagi."

Tak ada bantahan, Kyungsoo melakukan semua yang dikatakan hantu yang selama ini menemaninya saat kesepian dan melindunginya dari hantu-hantu mengerikan lainnya.

Hal-hal yang membahagiakan? Tetapi, mengapa kebersamaannya bersama Jongin yang malah terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hantu konyol itu benar-benar mencuri semua harinya, tetapi dia merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

 _"Huwa! Siapa kau?!"_

 _"Hai! Namaku Jongin!"_

 _Bagaikan sebuah film, momen pertamanya bertemu dengan si hantu aneh dan konyol itu seolah bergeser dan menampilkan cuplikan adegan lainnya._

 _"Kyungsoo, di mana kau?"_

 _"Woah, kalau dilihat tanpa busana, ternyata Kyungsoo lebih montok dari kelihatannya, ya?"_

 _"JONGIN!"_

 _"Serem, kabur ah!"_

 _Lalu, beralih ke putaran momen yang lainnya._

 _"Jongin sialan, kau apakan celana dalamku?!"_

 _"Aku hanya menggambar dan mewarnainya sedikit."_

 _"Sedikit katamu? Apa kau tidak melihat gambar hati yang kau gambar di sana?!"_

 _"Hei, Sialan! Aku belum selesai bicara, jangan main hilang saja! Akh!"_

 _Putaran film diingatannya kembali bergeser, menampilkan momen paling membuatnya bahagia._

 _"Hal apa yang penting untukmu, Jongin?"_

 _"Dirimu."_

Putaran ingatannya bersama si hantu Jongin berputar dan lama kelamaan berubah seperti kaset rusak, mengantarkannya pada sebuah ingatan lamanya.

-o0o-

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah kaki kecilnya tidak sendiri, dia diikuti sepasang kaki lainnya yang lebih panjang. Mereka mengenakan seragam. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan seragam olahraga, dan pemuda itu mengenakan seragam biasa.

"Seharusnya kau melawan mereka!" ujar pemuda itu hampir terdengar membentak tetapi Kyungsoo tetap diam dan berjalan sembari menunduk.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam? Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?!" Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti, begitupun dia.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, jadi diamlah!" Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman mulai sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan, dia berjalan kembali, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mengulur tangannya, menunggu jemputan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Okay, sepertinya kau tidak berminat, tetapi aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu. Namaku, Kim Jongin, teman sekelas sekaligus tetanggamu." Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Teman sekelas sekaligus tetangga?" Dahi pemuda mata bula itu mengerut, seakan bingung dan heran.

"Kau tidak mengenali teman sekelas dan tetanggamu ini sendiri?! Jahat sekali!" Kyungsoo menghadap ke depan lagi, wajahnya berubah datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali teman sekelasmu sendiri?!" protes Jongin yang mengejar Kyungsoo dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil dan pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan pegang sembarangan!" Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga membuat jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka. Namun, Jongin tidak menyerah dan semakin mempersempit jarak mereka lagi.

"Lagipula seingatku, aku tidak memiliki tetangga dan teman sekelas yang pesek dan hitam sepertimu." Satu pernyataan lolos keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku juga tidak mengingat bahwa aku memiliki tetangga dan teman sekelas yang suka mengiris lengannya sendiri." Kyungsoo terdiam, tetapi Jongin tetap berjalan sembari melihat ke arah lain seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan, _savage_.

"Hei! Jadi itu dirimu?! Berani sekali! Awas kau! Jangan kabur!"

Dan, berakhir dengan Kyungsoo berusaha menangkap Jongin dengan susah payah karena seragam olahraga Jongin yang dikenakannya cukup besar, apalagi celana trainingnya, melorot jika tidak dipegangnya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi dekat, meskipun Kyungsoo masih bersikap seolah-olah mereka itu musuh, padahal di dalam hatinya mulai ada rasa peduli dan sayang terhadap Jongin. Apalagi, nasib mereka hampir sama; mempunya konflik di antara ibu dan ayah. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya, Jongin dapat tetap santai dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun kepadanya.

Di saat Kyungsoo mulai menjadi korban amukan orang tuanya yang stress karena pekerjaan, maka Jongin yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengajaknya keluar untuk bersantai bersamanya.

Persahabatan mereka semakin hari semakin erat, Kyungsoo juga tidak ragu lagi untuk tertawa dan tersenyum ketika Jongin melucu, meskipun lelucon yang dibuat si tampan itu tak lucu sama sekali.

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu mengitari kota Seoul dengan motor Jongin, bahkan mereka juga sering keluar kota untuk _refreshing_ dan melepaskan rasa marah, kesal, dan penat mereka terhadap takdir.

Hingga hari itu datang, di mana Kyungsoo mendapatkan pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya dari sang ayah menggunakan ikat pinggang karena dirinya berterus-terang bilang ke ayahnya bahwa dia menyukai Jongin seperti seorang perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki. Sayangnya, Jongin hanya tahu bahwa itu karena bawaan pekerjaan ayah Kyungsoo yang semakin menumpuk dan berakhir dengan menyiksa Kyungsoo sendiri.

Hanya itu yang diketahui Jongin, dia tidak tahu bahwa sebab Kyungsoo menerima semua pukulan itu adalah akibat mencintai seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke terminal dan menaiki bus yang akan menuju luar kota. Karena sudah mengantisipasi kejadian seperti sekarang terjadi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mengepak pakaian mereka dengan koper dan menabung uang bersama-sama.

Pada saat itu, wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat dan kedua telapak tangannya dingin, entah karena takut, kesakitan, atau khawatir. Jongin yang berada di sampingnya pun memeluknya, tidak memedulikan tatapan risih yang dilayangkan kepada keduanya. Yang Jongin tahu, dia hanya perlu membuat Kyungsoo tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca namun tak kunjung mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Apapun itu, tolong berikan aku jarum, silet, atau _cutter_." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia nyaris menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Berikan sekarang!" Kyungsoo hampir memekik, mencuri beberapa perhatian penumpang di sana, beberapa ada yang memaki dan membentaknya agar diam.

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin menangis, aku benci menangis!" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, berharap bahwa itu cukup menenangkan Kyungsoo. Namun itu tak cukup, karena Kyungsoo yang nekat pun mencakar lengan dalamnya bawahnya sendiri dengan kuku panjang dan sedikit runcingnya itu, sebagian ada yang mengeluarkan titik-titik darah. Kyungsoo yang tadinya histeris pun sedikit demi sedikit tenang.

Jongin meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, menggulung lengan bajunya yang sudah di tutup Kyungsoo setelah mencakarnya tadi. Jongin dapat melihat luka yang dibuat Kyungsoo tadi malam kembali ditimpa luka cakar baru. Jangan lupakan bekas-bekas sayatan yang dibuat Kyungsoo di hari-hari sebelumnya juga meninggalkan bekas.

"Kyungsoo," cicit Jongin yang merasa sesak melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini.

Tangan Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mendorongnya agar mendongak dan menatap matanya. Mereka membiarkan mata mereka berbicara, saling memberikan ketenangan, lalu perlahan wajah Jongin mendekat dan semakin dekat, kemudian bibir mereka pun saling menyatu, begitupun rematan jari yang saling bertautan itu.

Bus sudah berjalan, Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum dan merasa lega, apapun itu asal bersama Jongin, itu akan membuatnya bahagia, harus!

Namun, ada perasaan mengganjal dalam benaknya, entahlah, semacam perasaan tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin kelewat khawatir, takut Kyungsoo melakukan tindakan di luar nalarnya lagi.

"Tidak." Singkat tetapi Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda bermata besar itu khawatir terhadap sesuatu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak berbahagia seperti sebelumnya?"

"Ini kali pertamanya aku kabur dari rumah, Kim, dan aku takut." Itu hanyalah salah satu alasan kecil, tetapi ini berbeda.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!" Kyungsoo menatap wajah hangat nan tenang Jongin, dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Jongin pasti seidh mendengarnya.

Rencananya mereka akan ke Mokpo dan menjalani hidup dari nol di sana, entah menjadi petani ataupun nelayan di sana. Namun, takdir Tuhan tak bisa mereka lawan. Belum jauh dari terminal, sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Hujan deras mengguyur sore itu, saat berada di jalan lurus yang tepiannya terdapat jurang yang hanya dibatasi pagar pembatas sekenannya, tiba-tiba saja ban bus tiba-tiba saja pecah dan membuat gerakan bus menjadi tak terkendali, ditambah lagi jalanan yang licin karena hujan deras.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus terlempar dari tempat duduk mereka, bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi juga penumpang lainnya. Kyungsoo berteriak, begitupun yang lain, tetapi tidak dengan Jongin. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo.

Bus mulai memutar, suasana mencekam dan teriakan pilu perlahan terdengar.

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo." Jongin memegang kepala Kyungsoo, bahkan saat bus mulai merusak pagar pembatas dan sebagian badan bus sudah terturun. Jongin memecahkan kaca jendela tempatnya duduk bersama Kyungsoo tadi dengan tangannya sendiri, untunglah bahan kaca tersebut tidak terbuat dari bahan yang anti pecah. Lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo melompat.

Kyungsoo enggan, tetapi Jongin telah terlebih dahulu menaikkannya ke jendela yang sudah pecah dan mendorongnya hingga keluar dari bus. Kyungsoo keluar tepat berasa di perbatasan jurang, dia kurang beruntung karena setelah seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari bus, dirinya terguling ke jurang dahulu daripada bus tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras, matanya memberat, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat badan bus sepenuhnya memasuki jurang dan terbalik.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo yang merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang serta mencium bau anyir di sekitar tubuhnya. Kakinya tak bisa digerakan, celananya sobek dan kakinya berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan serpihan sisa kaca yang ada di bus tadi.

Dan, hal terakhir yang didengar adalah suara dentuman besar yang memekan telinga, terdengar seperti ledakan.

-o0o-

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan bermandikan keringat, jantungnya berpacu, napasnya tersendat-sendat. Air matanya telah mengalir sedari dia tertidur tadi.

Kyungsoo semakin tersedu, "Jongin, di mana kau? Mengapa saat seperti ini dirimu malah menghilang?" gumamnya seperti orang hilang akal. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang memperlihatkan tepat pada tengah malam, pintu balkonnya juga terbuka lebar dan memberikan hawa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jongin?!" Jongin di sana, dia berada tepat di pagar pembatas balkon, mendongak untuk bisa berpandangan langsung dengan bintang malam yang kali ini bertebaran di mana-mana.

Dia merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum simpul, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, dia semakin mendekat ke arah Jongin yang kali ini tampak berbeda. Si hantu konyol itu tampak bercahaya dan berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Mengapa tubuhmu terlihat bercahaya sekali?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, dadanya mendadak sesak, kakinya terasa seperti jeli.

Jongin tersenyum, dia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menahan tangisnya.

"Apakah setelah menangis seperti ini kau akan mengiris tanganmu lagi?" canda Jongin yang terdengar menyindir.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau masih bergentanyangan tidak jelas seperti ini?"

"Hei, kasar sekali bahasamu! Aku ini tidak bergentayangan, aku hanya hantu yang penasaran dan menginginkan jawaban dari rasa penasaranku." Jongin mencoba untuk menghibur dengan guyonannya, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku selamat sendiri, sedangkan dirimu..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengingat mimpi yang mungkin potongan ingatannya yang hilang itu saja membuatnya ingin meraung.

"Melihatmu bisa tersenyum dan masih bernapas di dunia saja membuatku senang, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terisak dia berlutut saking tak tahannya jika berdiri terus menerus. Jongin ikut berlutut, menyuruh Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau malah menangis, itu membuat wajahmu yang jelek jadi semakin buruk rupa," tukas Jongin yang mendapat teriakan tak suka Kyungsoo, meskipun tidak terlalu nyaring.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."_

Ya, hanya jawaban serupa yang diinginkan oleh hantu aneh itu. Namun, Kyungsoo malah menggeleng dan tidak mau menyahuti ataupun merespon pernyataan Jongin yang selama ini membuatnya tidak tenang dan malah menghantuinya seperti ini.

"Aku juga ingin mati dengan tenang, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum, dia hanya membutuhkan jawaban pernyataan serupa karena pada saat itu Kyungsoo tidak sempat mengatakannya kepada Jongin.

"Kau masih tidak tahu jawabannya?!" Kyungsoo membentak, dia kesal sekali bahwa Jongin tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat mereka masih sama-sama hidup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau saja tidak pernah memberitahuku." Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohan Jongin.

"Tidak hidup, tidak mati, mengapa kau sama bodohnya?!" Oke, di saat seperti ini mulut berbisa Kyungsoo masih berguna untuk mengutuk hantu tampan itu.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu-"

"Tentu saja, hantu mana ada otak!" Tepat sekali mengenai ulu hati terdalam, tetapi sayangnya Jongin sudah tinggal arwahnya saja, pastinya dia tidak memiliki organ tubuh tersebut, jadi tidak terlalu sakit.

"Aku hanya jngin mendengar pernyataanmu-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Kyungsoo tidak kuat, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

"Pergilah! Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Kyungsoo berhenti tetapi dia enggan berbalik. Air matanya terus saja berjatuhan bak air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyambar tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan pergi, kumohon jaga dirimu sebaik mungkin, jika ada hantu lainnya, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan tidak usah pedulikan hantu-hantu itu."

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Sosok menerawang Jongin perlahan meredup dan terbiaskan oleh gelapnya malam. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tidak menemukan sosok Jongin di sana. Dia berlari dan memanggil Jongin tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

 _Jongin..._

Kyungsoo berlutut, air matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan. Saat itu, dia menangis sepanjang malam, seperti bayi.

-o0o-

Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya, setelah enam tahun lamanya menempuh sekolah di Australia atas kemauannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menginjakan kakinya ke tempat tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma tteokbokki dari sini," gumam Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja merasa lapar. Jadi, sebelum pulang ke rumah, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu restoran masakan khas Korea yang tidak jauh dari bandara.

Dia menghabiskan tiga porsi tteokbokki, lalu tersenyum puas karena setelah enam tahunan ini dia mengisi perutnya lebih banyak dengan makanan yang mengandung gandum di negeri kangguru sana, akhirnya dia bisa makan makanan dari negaranya lagi.

Setelah itu, dia menyeret kopernya di trotoar, berdesakan hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan melawan arus dan membuat pegangan kopernya menjadi patah.

"Kau tidak punya mata?!" bentak Kyungsoo yang kesal. Orang yang buta arah seperti itu tidak pantas dilembutkan, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, apa kopermu rusaknya parah?" Suara itu begitu familier, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat wajah yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kim Jongin?!"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

 **END**

 **INI REPOST DARI WATTPADKU (baeklogy) ya! Maaf kalo gak dapet feel dan masih banyak tiponya... See you~**


End file.
